


Dying for a New Life

by Azenlove



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breasts, Breeding, Consensual, Cute, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Feminization, Feral x Feral, Forced Feminization, Human to Pokemon, Innoncence, Kissing, Knotting, Large Ass, Large Cock, Lemon, Licking, Lust, Male to Female, Mind Change, Moaning, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pokemon x Pokemon, Porn With Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Reborn - Freeform, Second Chance, Sex, Sex Talk, Sylveon, Sylveon x Jolteon, Thighs, Transformation, Transgender, Vaginal Sex, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azenlove/pseuds/Azenlove
Summary: Death is supposed to be the end. But you can get a second life if you simply ask for it…? Just nobody ever does. Oh, and that’s not the best bit. You can actually choose what you get to do next! This is what happens when your average closet furry gets to fulfill a childish fantasy about becoming their favorite Pokemon. But you should never forget to read the small-print! Explicit oneshot of being reborn as a female Sylveon and making the most of your situation. Contains TF, TG, and MC in equal proportions. Well, apart from the fat ass...Oops.





	Dying for a New Life

This story started out in a rather unusual manner. I can say that because, first things first, I kinda died. Or at least, it was something along those lines. Let’s just say that for a while I wasn’t exactly alive. That point was made fairly obvious when I found myself standing in an imposing and rather ominous black room. Dull lamp-light illuminated a large desk at which sat a rather bored looking IT technician. He tapped at his keyboard slowly, pig-like eyes focused on a computer monitor. 

I cleared my throat. 

‘Ugh...Excuse me?’ I asked a little awkwardly, ‘Where-’

‘You’re dead.’ The technician replied flatly, not even looking from their screen. ‘I was just going through your paperwork. You mind, uh, waiting a sec?’ 

All I could do was nod, too dazed to truly fathom what was actually happened. Making logical sense of such a statement took longer than it should have done. I had died...and this was it? Things started to click together piece by piece to the sound of bored typing. 

‘Could I uh-’ I started warily, unsure of what to expect. ‘I mean...would it be possible to _not_ be dead? I kinda liked being alive.’ 

It was a pathetic attempt. My brain was still in its initial phase a rejection whereby I failed to truly comprehend what was happening. Death means meeting an office working filing paperwork? That idea alone seemed ludicrous. 

‘Sure.’ The IT assistant shrugged, gesturing to a door which suddenly appeared behind him, ‘Less paperwork for me.’ 

Well. I wasn’t expecting that. 

‘What? Really?’ 

‘Yep.’ 

There was a long pause. 

‘Why doesn’t everybody do this then?’ I argued. It was a mystery why I couldn’t come to terms with my own demise, but I was happy enough to accept everybody else would. For the first time since arriving, the spotty IT technician eyed me over the top of his computer monitor. 

‘No one asks.’ They admitted, ‘In fact, you’re the very first. _Congratulations_.’ He finished dryly. 

I stood in stunned silence. It couldn’t be this simple right?

‘You leaving or not?’ the young man mumbled, his interest already waning. ‘You’re already holding up the que. People are dying all the time you know?’ 

‘So I walk through there...’ I pointed at the illuminated fake-wood laminated door. It looked more at home in a school corridor. ‘And I’m back in my previous life like nothing happened. What’s the hitch?’ 

‘That’s pretty much it. No real hitch.._.unless _you want to try something different?’

‘What? Wait...Can I?’ 

The technician sighed. For a few moments he prodded at a rather large yellow spot on his bulbous nose. After what appeared to be some internal debate, he leant back on his chair and spun his monitor around to face me. It was a small nineteen inch screen covered with various text boxes. One appeared to be a search bar with the cursor hovering over it ready to click. 

‘Anything goes. To be honest, we can put any spin on this we like. It won’t take much to convince my line manager...so as long as we’ve got some kind of reason. Hell. Why not? Not like anything interesting ever happens here.’

My eyes widened. 

‘I can be...anybody?’

‘Or anything.’ The young man clarified, ‘Though I don’t recommend being a rock. You kinda hang around for billions of years. It’s not nice.’ The technician paused, as if he’d just said a joke. I was still too stunned by the whole situation to even attempt to understand the warped sense of humour. It wasn’t enough to dampen my the growing bubble of excitement in my stomach however. 

Sure, I might have died and all that...but I was getting the chance to start a new life! I could be whoever or whatever I wanted to be. All of a sudden all those repressed desires and secret wishes shot to the forefront of my mind. Whereas normally I had a rather subdued imagination, now it ran wild. Anything was possible! 

I would be lying if I didn’t admit that a few lewd thoughts came to mind. I mean, can you blame me? Suddenly I can be anything and anyone and my first thought is...well...more of that later.

‘You going to have a look or not? That’s the list. Search for whatever you want. Never thought dying would be this good right?’’ 

The IT technician waved with hand at the monitor, learning back on his chair and he placed his hands behind his head. 

A little embarrassed at just how excited I was at the sudden opportunity, I tiptoed forward and looked at the computer screen with interest. Clicking on the search bar, I typed my name in on a whim just to see what would come up. The computer bleeped as I hit enter. Googling myself was not something I was prone to do, but this time I couldn’t help myself. 

‘Whaaa…?’

A screen of hundreds of options appeared, with a link at the bottom of the page for thousands more. 

‘Who’s this?’ I asked, pointing to what appeared to be my very name about half way down the list. Grunting from yet another annoying disturbance, the IT technician rolled his office chair forward a little and squinted at the monitor. 

‘Oh. That’s you from another life. Ignore that one. You were a bit of a loser there. Well, more of a loser than normal...’ 

‘Hey!’ I went to argue, but was met by a rather condescending stare. ‘Ok...Wait? This one is from the Pokémon universe. That’s actually a thing?’ 

The spotted man gave a flat look. It explained the situation fully. He didn’t need words to point out the fact that I had died and was now choosing a new life with options from something mimicking a hotel booking website. Pokémon being real was no longer as crazy as it should have been. Or at least, real in a different reality. 

‘So I can-’ I leant closer to the screen to read-off the advert, ‘Be a companion Pokémon to a young and upcoming musician?’ 

It took a few moments for the IT technician to respond. 

‘Oh...yeah. That was in another universe where you’re actually successful. I’d recommend going for something like that, it might go through a bit more smoothly you know? That karma thing of sacrificing yourself for others. It’s either that or some weird punishment for you. Make you pay for your sins. Boy, my line manager loves stuff like that. You know, if you’re into that kink?’ 

The man sniggered. I wrinkled my nose more in thought than disgust. Actually, thinking about it for the first time, I realised just what might indeed be possible. A faint smile filled the space between my cheeks. The IT technician must have noticed this as he scoffed a moment later. 

‘Oh please don’t tell me you’re one of those people into inflatable animals or anything…?’

‘No no!’ I backpedaled, ‘Nothing like that.’ 

The young man lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. Resting an elbow on the table, he turned back and forth on his chair impatiently. He behaved very much like the spotty big kid he was. 

‘So? What’s it going to be?’

For the last few seconds I’d been frantically reading through the summary information of a number of possible alternative lives. A couple of searches later and I thought I might have found the perfect new life. It was about time, given the IT nerd was tapping his foot impatiently and repeatedly shooting me dark glares. Being rushed gave me the nerve to finally select an option which I would have been too scared, and too _embarrassed_ to pick otherwise. 

‘This one?’ I asked, before steeling myself and more forcefully pointing my finger at the textbox. ‘This one.’ 

‘Finally!’ The spotty young man replied, turning his monitor back around. ‘I would recommend reading the small print...but given your internet history as a late teen I’ve no doubt you’re going to get a kick out of it.’

Although I had effectively picked a new life from an internet drop down menu, there was a strange feeling of disconnect at the action. Even through the excitement a bubble of worry filled the pit of my stomach. I’d always had a bit of a fear of somehow _not being myself, _so much so that even things like fancy dress made me nervous. I could see the enjoyment in it, but I also felt discomfort at somehow losing part of myself. 

That uncertainty quickly faded when I started to consider the life I’d chosen. How could I _not_ feel excited about fulfilling some of my lifelong fantasies. This was going to be awesome! If a little, uh...immodest. My excitement at such a prospect forced me to hide a growing erection. Not that the IT guy looked up from his screen to notice. 

So...Pokémon was a thing then. Interesting. 

The young man tapped a few keys before wheeling his chair to the other side of the long desk. A small printer had magically appeared and was already in the process of churning out a number of sheets of paper. The completely normal sound of the office appliance in action was in sharp juxtaposition to the backdrop of black haze and the single illuminated workstation. 

‘Here we go.’ The technician stapled the paper together before handing it over, ‘That’s the details. Though...well, you’ll see.’

This was really happening! In a rush of excitement I near enough snatched the paper out of his hand. It was difficult to contain the wave euphoria as I hurriedly read over the title. I was so consumed by the frenzy of emotion that I didn’t really notice the clunk at my feet until was too late. Something bounced off my shin making me jump in fright. 

‘Enjoy!’ The technician chuckled, returning to his computer

‘Wait!? I uh...’ 

Looking down and I spotted the red and white ball a second before it burst open. There was a flash of red light and the world disappeared with a _whoosh_ into a black void. 

I found myself floating in black nothingness. 

The loss of gravity muddled up from down.

Ok. One moment I was dead and then somehow I ended up being alive again. And now I end up being trapped inside a Pokeball. Though, given my choice for a new life I wasn’t surprised. Being weightless did little to settle my nerves however. Was this what it was like to be caught inside a ball?

‘Huh?’ 

There was a loud clunk which seemed to reverberate through the endless void, and then another. The sound was tinny and appeared to come from very far away and extremely near at the same time. Wasn’t that some sort of noise announcing a Pokémon was caught? A low beep, slightly rumble, and a chaotic churning sound? It sure sounded like I was inside a sphere.

‘Wait a moment…’ I mumbled, voicing my concerns into the abyss. 

I wasn’t really expecting what came next.

Ok...let’s _rephrase_ that. I wasn’t at all surprised by the transformation that followed, but I was a little bit surprised at the direction it took. You see, I got a little excited at the prospect of a brand new life. As a result I _may _have skipped over the small print. There were some things involved which I wasn’t exactly appalled by, just a little embarrassed about. I’d known all of this in advance, I doubt I would have had the balls to take the leap. And that’s no longer a phrase I use lightly. 

With nothing to distract me in the stark void, I had no choice but to focus on my body. Even without any light, I could see each part of my body perfectly as on a summer's day. That was the first sign that something wasn’t quite right. I’d always imagined what it would have been like to be trapped inside a Pokémon. Look, I had some weird fantasies as a kid. Anyway...I didn’t imagine it being a featureless abyss like this. 

Then there was the fact I was stark naked.

I didn’t know how long I floated there. It couldn’t have been that long, I would have become bored otherwise. With nothing else to do but study my body, I’m surprised I didn’t notice the changes sooner. Without any sense of scale in the void, it took me a few moments to realise I was shrinking. My mouth dropped open. 

‘What the fuck?’ 

It was as if my body was contorting, being tugged into a strange shape which fought the frame of my skeleton. It was difficult to detect but for a wrinkling of my bare skin around the elbows. There was an emptiness in my stomach, but otherwise no real sensations. 

I only truly noticed the change when I pulled my hands up to my face. 

‘What the…?’

Since when were my fingers that stubby? Or my toes for that matter? I tried to wiggle my thumb only to find that the flesh was morphing like clay, sucking back into my palms. There was a strange detachment from the phenomenon. For all intensive purposes, I felt no real pain. There was a slight tickling sensation between my digits which only seemed to get stronger when the skin started to darken on underside of my hands. 

_Oh Shit_. This was really happening! The start of the changes awoke a deep-seated excitement that I hadn’t imagined was possible. Sure, I’d always fantasised about this stuff but to actually _experience _it? 

I stifled a lusty groan as my dick began to harden. 

My hands weren’t the same as they were only a few minutes ago. I watched in disbelief as the flesh on my palms hardened into thick skin. There was no mistaking it now, my hands were definitely shifting into paws. That was only confirmed when flecks of pink fur started to sprout between my now useless fingers. Short hairs began to dot my skin, quickly developing a mat of thick fur. Meanwhile, each finger was flattening out as my nails elongated into what could easily be mistaken for claws. 

The changes were strangely satisfying. I felt the need to giggle as the plush fur started to push its way out. The slight feeling of pleasure outweighed any pain from the changes, even as my flesh warped before my very eyes. 

I wasn’t sure if I was being turned on from the transformation itself, or my own excitement that I was undergoing it. A warm arousal began to grow between my legs. Small tingles of energy seemed to burst over my body, each working their way from my groin to my chest. The heat of desire began to fill my form as I floated in the black void. 

If it wasn’t for the sudden, sharp pain in my spine, I could have stared at my slowly transforming paws for hours. For some reason, that thought made me giggle. At least until my spine throbbed once more. What was that sharp pain in my lower back?

‘Ahhch!’ I mumbled at the disturbance, twisting in the gravity-free void to study my rump.

I had to take a double take. 

‘Oh...ooooh fuck.’ 

Pain turned to pleasure as I quickly became distracted by a warmth enveloping my feet. My spine was forgotten as I studied the progressive covering on my ankles in a thick mat of light pink fur. At first I thought it was because I was wearing socks. Only after curling my fat toes did I see the shimmer of the soft hair between my digits. 

My feet were no longer recognisable as human. For a start they were blanketed in a veneer of velvety pink fur up past my ankle. Chunky digits replaced my toes, wiggling before my eyes as I tested movement. My spine twisted as I failed to resist the temptation to lean forward and grab them. 

This was really happening! I was _actually _turning into a Pokémon!

Arching my back and I was met by a rush of pleasure, pain, and a strange tickle. It was an assault on my senses as I tried to pinpoint each and every developing sensation in my body. Twisting in the air, I struggled to view my elongating spine. 

‘Waaa…?’ 

I could say that, with some certainty, I never used to have pink protrusion growing out above my butt. With a shiver of delight, I watched the tail grow out further and further, thickening slightly before pink fur began sprouting over the bare flesh. The rush of adrenaline from the transformation quickly numbed any discomfort. Oh why did this have to feel so good? My dick hardened as I grinned, enjoying every moment of the progressive metamorphosis. I always wanted to be a Pokémon but who knew that the transformation would be so...so _pleasurable_?

_I’m going to look sooo pretty _Popped into the back of my mind. I couldn’t help by chortle in agreement, before taking a double take. Did I just...giggle? Aww shit. What was happening to me?

The throbbing of my cock distracted me from those worrisome thoughts 

All the while, my progressive shrinking was continuing. I could feel the tension in my back as it pulled together, vertebrae clicking and snapping into place. In a moment of discomfort I curled round on myself...if only to watch the wave of fur working it’s way up my legs. Glossy white fur was sprouted out of my otherwise human skin. The sight was hypnotic, but not as fascinating as the growing arousal from the changes. My whole body seemed to buzz under the fur! It was like being caressed in a warm fluffy blanket as the plush fur began to cover my slowly re-forming joints. 

Although the cracking was clearly audible, the sensation of my knees switching directions was strangely satisfying. Blinking, transfixed, it felt strangely familiar as my new body began to take shape. Like putty being moulded, new muscles began to develop from the hocks of my feet upwards. It was as if this was the way I was _supposed _to look. Pink fur faded into white as it rippled upwards to my backside. This is what I was _meant _to be like.

_Don’t be silly!_ I scolded myself with a small teehee, before realising what I’d just done. Me? Giggle? Why did that sound so...so feminine? I wasn’t normally like this!

White fur plastered my knees and continued upwards uninterrupted. My legs trembled with a gratifying heat that I indulged in, feeling my cock harden at full mast. No! Something wasn’t right! I was turning...turning girly!

_But why shouldn’t I enjoy this?_

I wagged my elegant new pink tail in glee. Each change I noticed only seem to build up my excitement for the next. Up to now, my experience of the transformation had felt rather passive. But I couldn’t spectate any longer when the spreading fur worked its way up along my thighs. Although the changes were starting to form my body into something obviously more canine, it was also adding extra mass to areas previously lithe and fairly thin. I watched in confusion as my thighs and ass started to plump, seeing my flesh pull and reshape into a curved figure. Much too curved to be masculine, even for a Sylveon!

‘The fuck?’ I questioned, reaching down with my deformed hand-paws to tug at my thickening quadriceps. There was no doubting it now, watching my flesh seem to inflate under my bright pink tail, I was definitely become more effeminate. 

_Oh no! NO!_ I tried to fight the next wave of arousal surge through my smaller body. I shouldn’t be enjoying this! I signed up to be a Pokémon...not a _female _Pokémon! In horror I twisted to see my remarkably canine ass continue to reshape into something bigger and plumper. Although not completely an hourglass figure, my stomach began to pull in to emphasise the growing mass. On anybody else I would have said it looked hawt...although maybe it made me look sexy too? 

_I’m going to be gorgeous! _My brain told me and this time I didn’t have the willpower to disagree. Or if I did, I didn’t have the heart to deny just how enjoyable it was. If turning into a girl was a bad thing...surely it would feel bad too? I giggled at the thought. 

Reaching down with my paws, I couldn’t help but play with my hardening member. The action was awkward as what had previously been hands began to lose any dexterity. Although bulging with need, my bulbous human cock was hard to grip. My attempts to masturbate was thwarted, even as the _need_ to cum started to haze my mine with arousal. 

A low whimper escaped my throat, but was quickly replaced by a groan of pleasure.

‘Ohhhh..Sssss…’

My body seemed to be stretching in some direction, whilst squeezing in others. All the while the thick white hair began to spread in flurry cascades working down my chest, creating a fuzzy ball of fur between my legs. The soft coat only seemed to emphasize the swelling of my rump. I couldn’t stop myself from ogling at my new asset.

Bones cracked as my legs finally clicked into a quadrupedal stance. Muscles slotted into place and tendons regrouped into my new sleek form. Even if I hadn’t already known what I was becoming, but now it was clear. Pink paws, white fur, and the canine stance of an Eeveelution. I was becoming more and more like a Sylveon with each passing moment. 

My waist pulled in as I watched, agape, at the rapid feminisation of my form. Each pinch of my frame here and tug at my ass there caused my cock to twitch as, in frustration, I struggled to sedate my desires with rough paw pads. Waves of arousal made it harder and harder to concentrate on the changes. 

‘Waaa…?’ I struggled to mouth the sound as I felt a sudden tightening across my chest. ‘Mmphh!’ 

Although not yet covered in the thick fur, my previously toned pecs seemed to shift downwards. If not for the surge of lust shooting through my new skeleton, and the erect member rubbing between the velvety fur of my thick thighs, I would have been more distressed. Nipples stood out as small halos of pink skin amidst the white hair. They descended slowly down my chest before setting over the area below my stomach forming not one, but three pairs of tits! 

_Oh...oh Fuck_! I moaned in desire, unable to voice my growing arousal. The nipples were animalistic in appearance, more like teats than breasts but just as sensitive to the touch. 

This was fantastic! 

My eyes narrowed in a lusty gaze as I studied my remarkably sexy figure. I panted with arousal as I eyed the smooth curves exaggerating the right features, back legs dangling in the black void. My tail was no longer waging furiously but fell in a sedated rhythm which only seemed to exaggerate my arousal. Each wag shook the added mass of my thick rump, tightly hugging my slender legs. 

Oh boy I was _hawt_. With a body like this nobody would be able to keep their...NO! I couldn’t think like that. Even if it felt good...and wow it feels amazing...but I had to keep in control. Silly me losing focus like this! 

I think it’s worth mentioning at this point that (somewhat ironically) Sylveons have a roughly eighty-eight percent chance of being male. Well, it just so happened that I was lucky to be in smaller group. I giggled at the thought, so excited to finally be complete. Who would want to be male anyways? Hazy thoughts hung in my mind as erotic pulses and a strange yet lewd aouring warmth assulted my senses. Again that weird feeling of satisfaction rose to the surface as I regarded my increasingly girly figure. 

_‘_Mmphhh!’ 

The fur was covering everything now and I felt rather than saw it reach up to my neck. There was a tickling sensation that seemed to grip my chest, breathing intensifying as I felt my ribs constrict. This, combined with an intensifying rush of blood to my cock, set off a steady pant. I groaned in pleasure at the extra sensitivity of my multiple tits, wiggling in the black void in ecstasy. I twisted in the air, waggling my fat ass in glee as I transformed further...becoming even more beautiful! I giggled at the thought of just how girly I was going to be. _Oh, this was wonderful_/!

Each pant should have been just that, a pant, but in my current state heavy breathing just sounded erotic. Each came a pitch higher than the last. There was a sudden jolting in my spine, hidden under the waves of pleasure, as my neck tilted upwards into something more natural. The sudden gap between the ball of fur on my chest and the space under my chin was rapidly filled with something fleshy. 

“Mmphh...sylve...sylveee!”

I couldn’t help myself. The groan came out much higher than I expected, my lips struggling to push out the correct sounds. 

‘Oh Sylvee….SSsssylveeee!’

There was no mistaking what was happening now. The pink and white fur were indisputable, not to mention what I could just about glimpse as a bow tie sat under my chin. Identifying the latter was becoming increasingly difficult as my nose began to protrude out under my eyes. Each pant extended my tongue out longer and longer until it was lolling out of my mouth.

I went cross-eyed watching my cute little muzzle finish it’s growth. Blinking, my vision went blurry for a moment before readjusting to pick out new colours and tones. Wait...even to my eyes everything started to favour baby blue or a soft fairy pink! Even my vision had become girly. No no NO! I had to hold onto myself! To reject the changes...but it all felt _so_ good! My cute little muzzle and pretty little bow-tie made me look so adorable! Why should I feel bad about something that was making me so attractive?

I went to feel my ears but was blocked by the natural anatomy of my new Sylveon form. My front legs no longer lifted that high. Nor did my paws have the articulation to bend that way. The mystery of my new appearance only seemed to make the changes even more electrifying. I giggled. Fur sprouting across cheeks felt like a soft fleece rubbing against my face. I drooled as my ears stretched and expanded, growing from the nubs they used to be into tall pink dishes. Such cute pretty ears, perfect for a beautiful little girly Sylveon like me!

‘Sylveeeee…’ I moaned, higher and higher. Arching my back and I tried to voice the lust coursing through my veins. ‘SylveeeeEEEE!’

Any previously hint of masculinity had long since faded away, aside from the physical reminder sat below my tail-hole. My cock spluttered with a drizzle of precum, rubbing the tight space between my thick thighs. The sudden memory of my manhood shot a lewd cacophony of ideas through my mind as I twisted and turned in the black void. Visions of a hundred different fantasies shook through my mind as the excitement of being able to finally experience them nearly tipped me over the edge. 

Bunching my huge rounded ass upwards, I leant forwards with my new muzzle to try and explore that area. I met the base of my stomach, working my way past my perky tits to the warm areas between my legs. Drool moistened the rounded fangs hiding in my snout. 

‘Sssss…Sssylveee!’ I panted with need.

Blinded by my own sexual desires, I couldn’t help but extend my tongue to explore the warm tugging between my legs. Ugh I was so tight down there! Surely I could reach it now? Imagine being able to suck yourself off! No...I didn’t need to _imagine_ any more. For a moment my drool coated tongue connected with my erect cock and I spluttered, body too electrified to hold back beads of moisture. I strained, bunching up my spine, opened my maw to grip my member

But as soon as I could wrap my tongue around myself, it was as if my cock shrank away below. That couldn’t be right, it was at full mast! I could feel how hard I was...Oh…Ooohh. This wasn’t right? 

‘Sylvvvv…’ I growled in frustration, though it rapidly turned into a lewd moan. 

If only I could reach! Unable to reach the area with my tongue, I was relieved when something pushed my muzzle away to do the work for me. What could only be called ribbons, tipped with aquamarine, blue, and pink tumbled down from my neck before probing expertly down past my rows of tits, devling at last into my nether region. Wait...what? Given my sex-addled mind, I was surprised I could think at all as I drowned in the heat of lust.

Sleek elegant ribbons extended both from my neck and the fuzz of fur on the tip of my head. The movable appenganges seemed to react to my subconscious desires, feelers rubbing at my body in any attempt at release. They coiled and twisted, three ribbons working between my nipples as I bucked in pleasure. The fourth searched for my rapidly shrinking cock, circling around it’s prize. I felt not only the touch of the ribbon propping my groin, but the highly sensitive nub of my cock against the flesh of the ribbon. 

_Fuck yes!_ I mentally celebrated, ribbons automatically starting to pump my member. It was too late however. A moment later and my dick pulled into my pelvis with a wet pop. The feeling was astonishingly arousing. It felt like injecting a rush of adrenaline straight into my groin. I panting in need, tongue starting to work across my tits even as my ribbons searched for anything to please. 

I didn’t feel or even really notice the internal rearranging going on inside. The gurgle as my internal plumping changes was overpowered by the sensitivity of my nipples. I kicked and flailed in the void, tail waving only send ripples through the flesh of my large ass. What I did feel was my cock shrink and nestle itself as a clit above a newly formed pussy. My skin tightened, flesh forming slick folds as I felt the walls of my vagina open. 

‘Sylveee!’ I cried to a mixture of confusion and sweet pleasure. Where before my sex had been hard, tense, and demanding release...All I wanted now was to be _filled_! My new pussy made me feel empty somehow. Lapping and rimming the edges with my tongue was never going to be enough! Just as the new feature swallowed my balls, a ribbon plunged into the newly formed slit. I wreathed, crying out in pleasure as I mastubated aggressively with my prehensile ribbons. 

‘Sylveee...ve...ve...veee...veeeEE!’ I panted in rhythm which each and every thrust of my ribbons. It wasn’t enough, a second protruding from the bow tie at my neck helping to fill the small slit. My fur wettened, pussy leaking lubricant if only to help the ribbons push deeper, further... 

For all intensive purposes I was now a Sylveon, although I was too horny to care. 

Panting heavily, it was difficult to draw my mind out of it’s horny mess, paws rubbing down my stomach as my head arched back in the demand for release. I cried wildly into the void ‘Sylveee…’, ribbons pumping my pussy even as the other two fondled my teats. I stretched my nimble front legs forward if only to give more space to my ribbons as I masutrbated what was effectively paws-free. 

My slick pussy pressed and pulsated against the ribbons, trying to drag ever once of need. They weren’t enough but I was so turned out that it didn’t seem to matter. My eyes went blank as I was lost in a world of euphoria. 

The rising climax made me suddenly realise that I needed to hold onto myself. That glimpse of lucidity was forced under a sexual cry of pleasure however. Although too hot and horny to think I tried to grit my teeth and focus on not losing myself. But my body indulged in my unceasing masturbation, the fur between my legs was as wet as the drool dripping down my muzzle. For a brief moment I tried to convince myself that I didn’t want this...before realising just how stupid a thought that was. How could something so enjoyable be bad? Look at me! I was the sexiest Sylveon in existence! Why should I deny myself this?

‘Sylveeeee…’ I cried wordlessly as the transformation finished with an unmistakable rapture of pleasure. My ribbons pumped my slit harder and faster as I began to moan and yip in ecstasy with each sticky thrust. Given the waves of arousal previously, clumsy humping matched with the penetration of my ribbons was enough to push me over the edge. 

‘SylveeeeeonNN!’ I moaned loudly as I felt my walls squeeze and eventually climax. ‘SylveeeeeoOONN!’

For a moment I simply hung in the black void. Girl juices squirted from my pussy. 

Ever so slowly the arousal started to fade. It was only when heat in my centre had faded that the fog from my mind began to dissipate. With it came the reality of the situation I found myself in...and with it the denial. Pulling breath back into my lungs, I managed to control my raging heartbeat. 

_Shit. _I tried to curse, but all that came out was cute little ‘Veon.’ Looking down at myself, I had to crane my neck now to look past the bow tie. My tail still wagged as I surveyed my new body. 

I knew that, at least on the surface, I didn’t want this. But deep down something primeval disagreed. I’d signed up to become a cute sylveon, what had been my favourite Pokémon, but not...NOT a girl! The unfairness of the situation stung but it was hard to ignore just how...how wonderful I felt. It didn’t matter that I struggled to remember who I was previously. Why should I care when I was as sexy as I was now? 

Testing each of my ribbons in turn brought a smile to my muzzle as I gingerly lifted them away from my sex. The emptiness after the first orgasm left me craving another. Lewd thoughts sunk into my mind not only of masturbation but being filled by somebody else. My thighs twitched at the mere thought of having my ass pounded as I...NO! I couldn’t think like that. I may be a fabulous girly Sylveon but that I didn’t mean I was going to be a slut too! Think girl! 

‘Sylve.’ I giggled to myself, struggling to get the image of being skewered at both ends by throbbing Eeveelution cocks. Thankfully, that imagery was cut short by a sudden red flashing. 

‘Veon?’ I questioned, watching the black void invert in colour and back again. I heard that echoing beeping noise again, reminding me that I was actually still locked inside a Pokeball. Before I could make sense of what was happening, I felt my new body lurch. Space and time twisted as, for a brief moment, everything went blank. 

A flash of blinding red like woke me from my stupor. 

I reacted a little more scared that I normally would have. Closing my eyes in fright, I felt the tug of gravity once more. My paws touched hard tiles, claws clicking against the ground before my legs crumpled. I tumbled onto my belly, chin scraping against the floor as I face-planted. Ouch that hurt! Blinking bright lights from my eyes, I struggled to fathom what had just happened.

A loud bleep announced the release of a Pokémon from a Pokeball.

I muttered to myself in pain, trying to get my eyes to focus. Glanced around and I found myself in what appeared to be a very large work room. Either that or I was now a lot smaller. Things were coloured in brighter tones that I was used to. My eyes failed to clear the baby blue hues that highlighted the tiled floor. I was in some kind of old utility room. Tall sash window exposing bright blue sky beyond. 

It wasn’t entirely clear how I knew that somebody else was in the room with me. It was almost as if I could _smell_ them before I saw them. A warm sweaty aroma of missed showers and old books, mingled in with what I interpreted to be other creatures like myself. Over Eeveelutions. And male, if the sudden hole of desire in my chest was anything to go by.

Still sprawled on the ground, I pushed myself to my feet weakly. 

‘Oh aren’t you beautiful!’ A loud voice almost squealed. Spinning around in fright and I came face to face with a pair of trousered knees. An elderly woman towered over me. Wrinkled around her eyes only seemed to make them shine brighter. 

‘Hello girl! Sorry if this is a bit of a shock, but I’m your new caretaker! Hello, hello!’ 

I tried to stand for the first time, legs shook as my body suddenly held my entire bulk. With my tail twitching above my large rump, and the ribbons protruding from my neck twisting nervously, I eyed the woman now crouching in front of me. She had a comforting smile as she continued to baby me. The elderly lady had a warm voice cooing with delight at every tilt of my head or wiggle of my bottom. 

‘Look at my pretty girl! Aren’t you gorgeous! Aren’t you? Yes you are! Yes you are!’

The old woman continued, pulling grey hair out of her face before reaching out to pet at my head gently. Before I could respond she was pushing slender fingers between the silken pink fur of my ears. Ruffling my fur brought a small grumble of dissatisfaction from my throat. How dare she touch me like this! It was so...so demeaning!’

‘Oh yes you are!’ 

For a while I stood in complete shock, my brain, which had just been pulled backwards through an orgasmic transformation into something previously fictional, not to mention a sex change, failed to comprehend what had happened. Anyhow, I decided that I didn’t like being treated in such a way. Yanking myself backwards, I didn’t judge my steps correctly and fell back with a yelp onto my tail. Ouch that hurt.

Cheeks warming in embarrassment, I wriggled backwards on my large cheeks to escape the giggling woman. I meeped unhappily, trying to let the old bat know I didn’t like that. Ugh. I may look like this, but that didn’t mean she had to treat me so...so…

‘Aww what’s the matter girl?’ The elderly woman cooed, carefully getting back into her feet. 

I puffed out a breath. 

Well, it’s wasn’t like there was anything wrong as such. I was a little unsettled that’s all. However, trying to explain this to the woman failed as all that came out was the highly femanine yip of ‘Sylveee!’

‘Awwww, look at you!’ The woman continued, watching my pick myself back up onto my feet. I wasn’t quick enough to avoid her again however. Pocketing what must have been my pokeball, she reached forward to scratch at my neck before working down to my haunches in a steady massage. Still sinking into the warmth of release ending my transformation, the petting was actually quite nice. 

‘There we go. See nothing to be afraid of.’ The woman continued, ‘But my don’t you have quite the figure! Never before have I seen such a curvy Sylveon. You’re going to make some excellent little puppies aren’t you? Yes you are!’ 

I froze at the old lady’s words. 

_Huh. Puppies? _The suggestion brought a growl of disapproval at the concept. However, the simple suggestion initiated a strange fuzzy feeling inside of me. Even as my rational self frantically tried to get the image of breeding out of my mind, an emptiness started growing between my chunky thighs. _Puppies?_

The elderly woman continued her petting, running her hands down my narrow middle to my rear over and over. My tail wagged in delight at the stroking before I could stop myself. Something in me wanted to fight the embarrassment of being treated this way...but it was difficult. Why should I try and avoid something some comforting. Just feeling the itchiness in my neck and shoulders fade away was a highly pleasurable feeling. Why should I deny something that feels this good?

‘Are you hungry then girl?’ 

My ears pricked up at the mention of food. I could feel the new muscles shift above my scalp as I blinked a few times at the woman. 

‘Oh you’re so adorable!’ She couldn’t help herself, bringing another flush of bashfulness as I studied my pink fluffy paws. I’d never been the most visually appealing person, and to be called such nice things lit a warm feeling in the base of my stomach. My fluffy pink tail wagged as I looked down my slender body, exaggerated curves in all the right places, and couldn’t help but agree. I really did look beautiful. I was exactly the type of Pokémon a younger version of myself would thought as being the definition of _hawt_. I think it goes without saying at this point that I was clearly a furry. 

The sparkle in the woman's eyes as she looked at me only made my tail wag faster. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all? I’d never been cared for in such a way. I mean, it was a little humiliating but only because...well. Uh, I guess there wasn’t a reason. I was a cute female Sylveon after all. I mean...why should I refused being petted in such a way? 

‘Come on then. Maybe I can show you around.’ She chuckled, hobbling off towards one of two doorways. I fell into an awkward walk behind her, quickly adjusting the a quadruped walk. My tail lifted in the air, ribbons hanging from my neck loosely as I trotted after her. The elderly woman continued to blabber as she walked me down a corridor and into a neat farmhouse kitchen. 

‘Oh you are going to love it here. We’ll have to come up with a name for you, seems you were unregistered when I bought you...how about we think up a name together girl? Anything you’d like?’ 

‘Sylv.’ I pointed out a little flatly, trying to state that we weren’t really capable of discussing anything. 

‘I know.’ The elderly woman bobbed her head, pretending to understand the obvious language barrier. She wondered past a small oak kitchen table to a small counter topping an oven and a few cupboard. Unlike the other room, there was a wave of scents here that assaulted my senses. With my nose twitching, I lifted my snout in the air to try and identified the scents of tens of different smells hanging in the air. Each could be linked to a different food, as clear and easily recognisable as reading the package labels of meat, cheese, and milk. Taking a particularly long sniff and without warning I burst into a sneeze. 

‘Oh bless you dear.’ The old woman sighed warmly. During my scent-based distraction she’d pulled out a covered tray from the fridge and pushed into into an old white microwave. The device was already cooking, buzzing happily before it finished with a loud ding. 

I jumped in surprise, ribbons raising in shock. They quickly settled when I realised it was just the microwave. Although, I shot the old machine a cold stare along with the old lady, who was still giggling at my jittery response. 

‘It can be a little loud. Anyhow, it’s not much...but it’s all I have. I meant to go shopping earlier. I know you shouldn’t really have anything like this but…’

I recognised the lasagna leftovers as she placed the small glass dish on the floor in front of me. The food was steaming slightly, bringing with it the scent of home cooking. My stomach rumbled as I eyed the dish in front of me, and then my two front paws. This was going to be impossible. 

‘There we go. Why don’t you try it?’ 

I huffed out what turned into a very cute sigh, before creeping forward and dipping my head down towards the dish. Taking another sniff and the warm scent of the lasagna was overpowering. Before I could even contemplate what I was doing, instinct kicked in and I buried my snoat into the bowl. Biting into the mix and I wolfed down the meal, barely savouring the wonderful flavours. 

The elderly woman pulled up a chair to watch me eat. She patted my side, which only acted to ripple the plump fur and muscle around my thick haunches. 

‘We’re going to have to come up with a name for you aren’t we girl?’ 

I continued to eat, hoping that by ignoring the woman she would give up on trying to name me something else. I was already called...called...Agh why couldn’t I remember?! I lifted my head out of the bowl, suddenly becoming aware of just how animalistic it was licking the flecks of pasta from the glass. The rumble in my stomach convinced me to reconsider that. The food was so good anyway, and it’s not like the elderly woman would know about who I really was. Uh...like it wasn’t normal for a Sylveon to behave like this anyway? What was that even supposed to mean? I was a little female sylveon right? 

‘How about...Amara?’ the old lady tried, scratching at my ears during my moment of contemplation. 

My head snapped around to face her. 

How did she...how did she know my name? How did she guess it straight off the top of her head without even being prompted? I’d always been called Amara since before...before…? No, no, that wasn’t my name…right? UGH! Think girl!

I shook my head in an attempt to rattle my brains. I hadn’t always been a sylveon had I? I chose this somehow...but each time I was on the edge of remembering the sweet old lady interrupted me. 

‘How do you like that girl? Being called Amara?’ 

I nodded shyly, not understanding how but knowing that the elderly woman already knew my name. Ruffling the fur around the bow tie on my ear, I continued to eat. My stomach was hollow as if I hadn’t consumed anything in days. As I cleaned out the lasagna dish the woman continued to coo, ‘Oh you are so beautiful dear. My little Amara! You’re going to have such cute little puppies. How adorable you are!’

Each compliment brought a small flush of embarrassment. Once again, the mention of puppies awake something primal in me...and a longing emptiness in my gut. 

‘Finished then?’ The elderly woman watched as I lifted my head out of the bowl. ‘What do we say?’ 

‘Sylvee!’ I yipped before I could stop myself. My large pink tail wagged behind in thanks instinctively. The old woman giggled at my happy display. 

‘Well. Now we’ve filled you up, how about I introduce you to the others? Well...Domino I mean. The other two are visiting the centre at the moment but I know that pesky Jolteon is around here somewhere…’ She trailed off, pushing herself to her feet. Already heading towards the door, the woman skidded to a stop with surprising speed, turning to me. 

‘Oh! I almost forgot. We can’t let you wander around without one of these on.’

She turned to face a glass-faced case. I hadn’t noticed it before. Then again, I had to strain my neck looking up to try and make out what was inside. The elderly woman pulled open a door to reveal what looked like a whole display cabinet full of trophies. Rummaging around inside and after a moment’s search, the woman pulled out a long strap of material. However, I was too focused on the collection of awards tucked inside the case to notice. 

Wait, were those trophies? And for showing Pokémon no less? I meeped in confusion. 

‘Fuhuhu, Yes dearie, you’ll be glad to know that I take very good care of you here. I’ve had a few awards for not only for showing pedigree Eeveelutions like yourself, but also taking on and beating the Pokémon league, though that was so many years ago!’ She chuckled before bending down to fluff up my hair again. I felt a small bite of annoyance that she was messing up my pristine fur, only to find the woman was stroking in line with the fur. She obviously knew how to treat a (newfound) lady like myself. 

‘I can’t wait to show a beautiful little girl like you Amara!’ She cooed once more, bending down to tug what I quickly realised was a slim collar around my neck. It was baby blue in colour, matching the tips of my ribbons. 

‘Just to make sure people know somebody owns you.’ She giggled, tapping me on the nose playfully. 

_Own?_ I thought to myself. Nobody owns me! I- I am not some…some person_s_ _pet_. Gah, stop- stop thinking like that. I shook my head, trying to drive off those _wonderful_ thoughts. I mean, wasn’t lucky to have such a nice owner like her?

‘Oh you look so cute! Who’s a good girl?! Yes you are, yes you are!’ Having slender fingers stroking the silky fur on my cheeks and neck brought a content cosy feeling to my chest. I wanted to try to fight the rather demanding tone, but I couldn’t help but agree. I did look good. I wasn’t just an average sylveon. I did strike a fantastic figure. Surely it would make any other females jealous! I mean just look at my fat ass! And the males...They’d be all over me! Oh I’d be...NO. I wasn’t like that! I wasn’t just some common slut. 

‘You coming Amara?’

My ears jumped to attention and I pulled myself out of my internal dialogue to see that the old woman was waving for me to follow. She’d already left the kitchen and led me through to the back of the house. My nose twitched at a cacophony of scents clinging to the wooden floorboards below. Instinctively I identified a number of thick musky smells that could only be other males sharing the house. Just sniffing their lingering smells brought a slight flush to my cheeks...and the slightest bit of dampness to my vulva.

Already dreaming of who Domino was, and any of the other males being cared for my the elderly woman. I wonder who else was leaving their hot musky scents. Oh I bet they were big! You know, the type who would shove their massive, throbbing co- I mean, eclair, yeah eclair! I mean, one could feed me and another could shove their…Nnnnn! I needed to stop thinking like that! 

My new collar jingled as I trotted through the corridor behind her. 

I sniffed at the waft of grass, rotting leaves, and washed laundry that came as the woman pulled open a door out onto her backyard. Trotting through behind, I looked around at the neatly kept garden which seemed to extend for ages back up to a row of trees next to a small pond at the bottom. My tail wagged excitedly as I surveyed the expansive area. 

‘So. This is the garden which you’re free to explore at any time. The back door is open any time Dominio should be around...wait...DOMINO!’ 

I smelt him before I saw him, the wind carried his sharp fragrant scent to my nostrils as I sniffed. A moment later and a large Jolteon bounded out from behind a contained row of berry bushes. His powerful legs propelled him with each step, muscular shoulders visible under a preened electric yellow fur. Dominos’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he jogged over before skidding to a halt before us. Although the elderly lady petted and cooed over the Jolteon much like myself earlier, the Eeveelution only had eyes for me. They were a deep hazel which regarded me a little shyly, darting away when I met his gaze with my own. 

‘Domino, this is Amara. Amara, Domino. He was new only last week and still settling in too! Aren;’t you boy!’ The Jolteon wagged his tail happily as she bent down to pet his ears. ‘Why don’t you two...get to know each other?’ The old lady giggled. ‘I’ll show you around later shall I?’ Her parting words were almost lost as Domino took a step forward. For some reason I couldn’t draw myself away from his deep Hazel eyes. 

‘Hi...Hi Amara. I’m Domino.’ 

‘Hey.’ I replied friendly, ‘I’m...Uhh. I’m Amara.’ I blushed upon realising just how bashful I was. Leaning forward to give him a sniff and he did the same, working his away down my side before hovering his muzzle above my ass cheeks. He checked my scent, though I noticed how he lingered for a few moments before my lifted tail. As I sniffed him in turn it was hard to ignore his hardening cock already pulling out of it’s fuzzy sheath. Somebody had been lacking some female attention. Well, I think we could solve that fairly soon... 

I licked my lips. Sitting down on my haunches. Neither of us noticed the old lady leave, but maybe that was a good thing. She might not want to see what we would get up to! I could smell his heated sex and all I...Wait what! What was I thinking?! I’d just met the guy and now I wanted to fuck him! Uh, well maybe not fuck, just move my lips across his thick knot and AGHH. Concentrate girl!

Well. I knew I wasn’t uh...well, I did have the parts. Just because I wanted sex so desperately didn’t make me a slut. I could get away with toying with Domino a little bit. He was so shy! It was kinda cute really. Hell, I would love to...you know, ride his bulging cock up my pussy. 

Domino was staring at me the whole time. I tilted my head quizzically, 

‘Hey? You alright?’ 

‘Oh heh. Sorry. It’s just...uh, you look stunning.’ Domino shook himself out of his trance. There was no shame as his eyes worked they way over me. As they traced the curvature of my spine I couldn’t help but twist slightly to exemplify my rounded cheeks and slender stomach. For all the lewd thoughts echoing inside my mind, Domino was ever the gentleman. 

‘Thanks.’ I chewed on my lips, ‘You’re...well...you’re pretty hot yourself.’ 

The flush to Dominos cheeks only seemed to make him look cuter. His short yellow tail waved in the air merrily. For me, it only acted to show of the terrific muscle lining his rump and the toned lines of his body under the white ruffle of fur around his neck. Normally I wouldn’t be so forward. Normally I wasn’t placed before a ripped Jolteon with one hell of a tool right there in front of me! 

My ribbons waved provocatively as I took a small step forward, filling my nostrils with his scent. 

‘Heh, uh.’ The Jolteon chuckled deeply, ‘I feel like I should introduce myself properly.’ 

I inched forwards. The smell of his fur was enchanting, and the rugged lines of his muzzle too charming to ignore. Since when did Pokémon look as handsome as this? Just thinking about it brought an aroused heat to my chest and a growing damp between my large thighs. My vulva rubbed in my nethers as I took a step closer. Ugh, I shouldn’t be thinking like this but...

‘There are certain ways of getting to know each other.’ I suggested slyly. I ran my tongue over my teeth, eyes flicking to the protruding red canine dick growing between his legs. I didn’t know what had come over me, but even suggesting such a thing raised a whole succession of lewd but ever so pleasurable thoughts in my mind. Domino wouldn’t mind would he? My tail lifted in suggestion. Who cares if I enjoy myself a little?

‘Fancy something a bit more...personal?’

‘Well…’ Domino was obviously flustered, ‘Well..ugh…’

I booped him on the nose with a ribbon before giggling cheekily. Oh why was it so fun to tease him like this? Domino was clearly a little self-conscious of his own meek nature. That was, until he shook off hiswhite mane and leant forward to lick me gently on the snout. It was an adorable little kiss that was unexpected coming from the Jolteon. Before he could pull back I craned forwards to extend the intimate moment, almost toppling over in the process. 

Dominos eyes widened. 

‘Aa..Amara!’ He stuttered, glowing bright red under his sleek yellow fur. I giggled, eyes darting down to see his girthy cock begin to poke out of its sheath. A wave of need tingled down my chest and between my legs. 

‘I’ve never met anybody so...so forward before.’ Domino admitted, his face a strange mix of sheepishness and desire. Although clearly a little inexperienced, instinct was clearly kicking in. 

‘Does that mean I can suck your cock?’ I asked sweetly. It was all I could do not to flutter my eyelashes. 

For a moment Domino seemed completely taken aback. He froze, mouth dropping open in bewilderment at my sudden proposal. Only then did the heat of arousal strike him too. I could see it in how his dick ballooned, pushing out of his fluffy white sheth. Wow he was big! I watched the bulging red member hungrily even as he shifted a little awkwardly under my inspection. The grass lawn was soft under us. Even more so now I had a fluffy Jolteon to lie on. 

‘I didn’t think you’d be so big.’ I continued to tease sweetly, enjoying the situation thoroughly. Normally I would have been ashamed to say such a thing, but what did it matter? This was so much fun! 

‘A..A..Are…?’ The Jolteon spluttered for words but I was too quick, pushing him over onto his back in a moment of surprise. Even the electric types’s reactions weren’t quick enough as my swift tackle bowled him over. 

‘Ahhh!’ Domino bleated in shock as I landed heavily on top of him. It was a soft landing on top of his thick white mane. I’d planned the surprise attack in just the right way so we ended up back to front with my muzzle neatly position above his tail end. Resting on his chiseled chest, I wagged my large ass, feeling Dominos short muzzle slip between my large cheeks. His cock leapt to attention as I held his hind legs in place with my ribbons. For a moment Domino struggled

That was, until he felt the touch of my wet tongue on the tip of his member. 

Almost immediately his body relaxed, though it wasn’t without a loud protest. ‘Ohhh! Amara!’ Domino’s words were muffled by my thick thighs. He squirmed a little as I ran my long tongue up and down his girthy shaft. It twitched from the attention, jutting out further from the ball of yellow fur between his legs. 

Although something inside yelled that this was wrong, I could help but giggle before opening my muzzle and taking his dick between my lips. For a moment I held it there, feeling the tension in the Jolteon underneath me as his hips tried to push his member further inside. Teasing the Pokémon for a long few seconds I widened my maw and began to work my way up and down Domino’s shaft. Even with my long muzzle it was a struggle to fit it all in. I licked greedily, added extra lubrication as I felt his pointed dick pressed at the back of my throat. And I’d barely even reached the knot! 

‘Oooohhh...Oh Ffffuck.’ The Jolteon mumbled, juddering underneath me as I continued to pin him down. To tease him further I stopped before, with a slow and deliberate motion, let go of his manhood with a wet pop.

‘How about that big boy?’ I panted, shaking my rump over his face, ‘Fancy a bit of top and tail?’

‘Uh...If I can move under you.’ He joked, ‘That w-’’

Domino’s words were cut short when I once more gave a wet lick up his member.

‘I’m waiting!’ I cooed, relaxing my butt as I felt the Jolteon lift his muzzle up between my thighs. The tingle of static from the electric type only seemed to peak my arousal further, sending small shocks between my nipples rubbing against his chest. I shivered in pleasure as I felt his tongue work it’s way across the folds of my pussy. The soft folds were so sensitive that I tensed at the touch, sucking in a sudden breath before feeling my legs crumble on top of him. Domino continue to caress my womanhood, rimming me with his tongue. 

A wave of lust surged through my body as I once more opened my maw and took his length as deep as it would go. There was no holding back this time as I opened my jaws as wide as I could, lips suctioning over his huge penis. I’d never tested my gag reflex before, but I was surprised just how much of him I could take. His pointed dick was filling my throat as I puffed small breaths hungrily through my nose. 

‘Mmph!’ I involuntarily gurgled around his red cock. How was he so big?! _Just a little more_! Pulling in a breath I let the Pokémon buck up into my face, feeling the edge of his knot tough my lips. _Yes!_ Veins throbbed under the roof of my mouth as I worked my way up and down, each motion parallel to the lapping of Domino around the lips of my vagina. The rimming was getting more and more intense as I felt the salty taste of precum slip down my throat. 

‘Mmmph!’ I needed to breath! Holding the Jolteon down with my ribbons, I lifted my self of his member and pulled in a long breath. The reaction was just at the right time as Domino’s cock began to bulge with its first load. I watched his huge red member twitch for a few seconds. The temptation to make the poor Jolteon climax there and then was almost unbearable. 

‘Jolt?’ He panted, pulling his tongue away from my sex. ‘Whydah stop?’ 

I untied my ribbons from Domino’s limbs and rolled off him onto the grass. Still panting, It was all I could do not to launch myself onto the Jolteon there and then. He lay on his back, chest rising and falling heavily as he watched me with bright hazel eyes. I felt a mix of saliva and hot juices dripping down between my nethers. 

‘We’ve barely even got to the good stuff yet.’ I eyed him lustfully, waving my fear high into the air. Domino openly stared at the display. However, it would take a little more persuasion to convince the gentleman to take me so readily. I took a slow step forward, and then another, hovering next to his throbbing member. My tail climbed high into the air as I sighed, turning to show him a rear-view most Eeveelutions could only dream off. The excited folds of my sex rubbed between my cheecks as I waggled my butt over his muzzle. 

A slow smile of glee began to grow over Domino’s muzzle. How could he look so cute? A wicked grin spread across his eyes as he pushed himself onto all fours, dick hanging rigidly between his hind legs.

‘You sure?’ He asked tentatively, his sheepish side still fighting to the surface. 

‘If you are.’ I winked. Any inhibitions I’d previously been had were lost as I spread my legs wide before the Pokémon. He gazed hungrily at my gaping sex which was dripping with a combination of my own wetness and Domino’s thick saliva. 

‘Oh come on!’ I toyed with him, words hot and horny. ‘Breed me already.’ A deep emptiness was growing between my legs with the single desire for it to be filled. The rimming Domino had performed earlier only seemed to highlight how hollow I felt. 

Domino was surprisingly quick to respond. After some initial reticence, the Jolteon’s own sexual drive overcame any and all uncertainty. With a single agile motion he jumped onto my back and pressed me into the ground. I submitted willingly. Domino’s forepaws dug into my rear as he buttedhis thick cock against my slit. The added lubrication from the sixty-nine a moment earlier meant the tip of bulginging member slid straight into my vagina.

‘Fuck.’ I gasped, ‘Ohh yessss.’ 

It took a few large thrusts for Domino to get even half of his dick buried into my pussy. The Jolteon leant against my plump rear, pawpads gripping my large thighs as he muzzle reached forwards towards my ears. I couldn’t help but glance around to see his lusty expression. He pushed once more, and then again...rutting against my arse as he began to squeeze himself into me with a few small grunts. 

I was surprised he didn’t cum there and then. 

‘Sylv…’ I moaned, ‘Syy...oh you’re big.’ 

Domino only grunted in response, clinging on harder to my back with his front paws. My ribbons wrapped around him subconsciously, knees trembling as I felt my walls being forced open by the Jolteon’s thrusting. Each pound against my ass pushed him in deeper and deeper. Any initial pain from being filled was instead replaced by pleasure as his slick cock slipped in further. Domino barely made a sound as he fell into a strong rhythm of thrusting. 

‘Ooohh…Fuck’ I moaned in a creening, girly sound of joy. I didn’t know if I can take much more, my arse being dragged back and forth with the Jolteon’s humping. He continued to push past my silken folds, the edge of his knot rubbing against my clit in glorious agony. With another large thrust at Domino’s knot was being cushioned between my massive cheeks. His stomach was pretty much lying on top of me now. Domino’s steaming breaths puffed out between my ears as he began to edge. 

‘Aa..a..Amara.’ He panted. 

With a wet squelch his knot bridged my pussy. I yipped in a combination of shock and hot hunger for me. The Jolteon’s cock was now locked into place, stretching me wide as he began to pump harder and faster now. I could feel his tip inch deeper inside than anything I thought possible, our bodies swaying in unison. Moisture dripped through the fur between my padded thighs, heat burning through my tits. 

The Jolteon grunted in rhythm with his pounding, he panted heavily as his knot bashed against my clit over and over. I bucked, feeling Domino stagger as his humping became more frantic.

‘Uh...Oh...Oh Yes! Breeeed meee~.’ I moaned.

His ballooning dick forcing my walls wider and wider as I moaned. I felt the inside of my vulva grow damp as I squeezed my thighs around his shaft. Oh, he was cumming already? My sex-addled mind almost failed to comprehend it when his dick began to quiver. A bubble of pre splashed against my walls, legs shaking at the heat of the moment. The added lubricant made the electric-types erratic thrusting smoother. 

‘I’m cumming…’ Domino groaned. The warning, if it could really be called that, didn’t come a moment too soon. I squeezed my eyes shut just to feel the sensation of cum splashing against my insides more than ever before. The gush of fluids made my body burn, Domino slowing as with one last weak thrust he pushed his knot deep past my slit. His yips of pleasure matched the harmony of my own as I shamelessly moaned in ecstasy. My girly voice broke as I felt a shaking thrust from Jolteon as he erupted inside of me. 

‘SyyllvvvVEEEE’ I cried loudly. 

I was close too now. I could feel my walls dilate around his shaft..._feel_ my body begin to tense around his meaty cock. Domino sagged against me, panting heavily as the act of ejactulation removed all the energy out of him.

‘Ohh...come on!’ I moaned, 

‘I already have.’ He grumbled, knot still stretching me apart. 

‘You’re supposed to be breeding me!’ I snapped back, although my edging sex made it come out much hotter and more sensual then it might have been otherwise. Domino panted, thrusting weakly as his now splooge-covered shaft rubbed up and down my walls. I was close too now! It was all I could do to pray the Jolteon could hold out just a few more seconds. 

Cum dripped out between the tight seal of his knot as Domino, ever the gentleman, finished off. I barely noticed the slight swell in my body as Domino continued to squirt the last remains of his seed inside. My body shuddered, throat dry as I felt a hot wave rush down my tail and across my spine. Leg buckling, walls clamping down to milk the last of Domino’s shaft, I felt my body tip over the edge. 

‘Sy...Syy...Syylllvee~’

I hit climax a moment later, howling in pleasure at the orgasm rippling through me. Juices I didn’t even knowI had filled what little space remained around the Jolteon’s cock as our hot, sticky seed mixed inside. Domino flopped as I squealed in pleasure, wave after wave tumbling down my chest. I stretched my front feet out, clenching my arse as if to exaggerate the sweet feeling of being completely and utterly filled by the Pokémon’s huge cock. Something in the back of my mind clicked into place, a sense of recognition. I felt accomplished and proud. It was _supposed_ to be this way. No need to worry anymore.

At last the heat started to die down, leaving me panting. At last the heat started to die down, leaving me panting. I could feel the juices of my sex mixing with the Jolteon’s...feel his raw manhood still filling me as his knot held us bound together. Domino rested against my back, his head slipping down over my shoulder. After the short frenzy of sex there was a soft afterglow. A sensation of contentment. 

‘Wow... ‘ Domino mumbled in the moment of calm, ‘You are something Amara. I’ve never fucked something so tight...if...uh, yeah?’ 

‘We’re going to be like this for some time.’ I chuffed back, ‘You’re quite the partner.’ 

He leant forwards to give me a sloppy kiss on the ears. I giggled. Given Domino’s slightly smaller size, having the Jolteon lay on my back was comforting more than painful. Trying to settle into a more comfortable stance forced me to waddle as his bulging knot forced my hindlegs apart. 

‘Well…’ I mumbled, finally regaining my breath, ‘Now might be a good time for, uh...more formal introductions? Seems we’re going to be like this for a while.’ 

A few moments later and I heard some light chuckling. Wait...was she back? The old lady had been _watching _us? I shuddered, although a lewd smile caught my muzzle. Great. First a slut and now I was becoming an exhibitionist to a voyeuristic old lady. It was always going to be a downward spiral. 

‘Oh, you two are just so precious!’ The old lady ambled over, gawking and cooing at the both of us. It was almost as if the Jolteon _didn’t_ have his cock wedged inside my pussy. Not like she seemed to care. 

‘Is she always like this?’ I asked to Domino softly, hoping he hadn’t fallen into a snooze on my back.

‘Uh…Yeah. I’ve been told she’s even worse around puppies.’ 

The off-handed comment brought another flush of heat to my loins. 

‘Oh.’ I fought back a grin, ‘Which of us do you think they’re going to take after?’ 

Domino seemed to ponder it,

‘I don’t think I can handle any more females around as shapely as you...so, uh, let’s hope they’re all males...?’ 

‘Oh, I can’t wait!’ I giggled back. 


End file.
